Someday
by WitchGirl
Summary: Future thingy. Really sad. Warning you now
1. Default Chapter

A Promise Unbroken  
  
Young Melinda Wyatt was in her father's arms keeping dry from the pounding rain under his umbrella, which he held in his other arm. He was devastated all though he wanted to show strength for his daughter and sister in-laws. If Melinda was old enough to understand what was happening, she would be crying terribly like her two aunts. Prue had given up on being strong for Phoebe and her niece and started sobbing uncontrollably holding her now only sister closely. Phoebe was still in a state of shock. She was there. She had been there. She saw it happen. She could have helped, but she didn't. These thoughts chased each other in her mind. She barely knew where she was anymore. Nothing was the same without her. Nothing at all. Every thing was different, even Prue and the manor. Things had been like this before, but it never seemed to be so different. She looked across at her neighbor, Dan. She knew he still loved Piper even after her wedding. Even after her death. Poor Dan. Poor Leo. Poor Melinda. Melinda. Phoebe knew what it was like growing up without a mother. But with no sisters to count on? If that had happened to Phoebe when she was growing up she would have committed suicide by the time she was thirteen. She made a vow, then and there, at Piper's funeral to watch over her niece.   
There were many other people at the funeral as well: Josh, Darryl, Jack, etcetera. But to Phoebe, there were only six people there: Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Dan, Melinda, and Piper. Phoebe had never done anything without Piper except maybe New York. Piper had always pulled her through the bad times. Piper was the one who always knew the right thing to say. No matter how hard Prue tried, Piper had always comforted Phoebe better then anyone ever could. Piper was the one who had assured her nothing was under the bed or in the closet. It was Piper's bed Phoebe always had crawled into in the middle of the night after a nightmare. She wished she could do that now. When would this nightmare end?  
  
Phoebe, Prue, and Leo, didn't know the nightmare would end sooner then expected. But to understand the full meaning of what was about to happen that dreary afternoon, one must understand the occurrences of a few days before. And so, we travel back in time to a Saturday in the June of 2006.  
  
"Piper, I'm taking Melinda out to eat," Leo said, on his way out of the door. Piper entered the hall and smiled.  
"Hey, you used to do that for me. Have you got a new girlfriend?" Piper said, jokingly  
"I'm sorry, Piper, but I'm leaving you for Melinda," Leo replied, with the same joking tone.  
"B' bye," Piper said and kissed him, intimately, good bye. Unfortunately, this was the last time Leo would see her alive.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, how are you?" Piper greeted her sister at the old Halliwell manor.  
"I'm great! It's a great day. I'm so happy for you. Your anniversary is coming up, you have a beautiful little girl. I envy you,"  
"Oh Phoebe, you and Mick are doing great," they were now in the parlor and Piper had brought them some coffee.  
"Yeah, I know. I love you Piper and I hope you'll always be here for me," Phoebe smiled.  
"I will..." Piper looked away from her sister.  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked, a little concerned.  
"It's just, I know that that, for once, is a promise I can't keep,"  
Phoebe's eyes grew, "You're not dying, are you?"  
Piper laughed, "No, of course not, sweetie, it's just you know that we all have to leave this world... sometime,"  
"Piper, don't say that..."  
Piper smiled at her baby sister, "But do you know what? My day to leave you won't be for a long time and that is a promise I can keep. Remember, I will always be there to watch over you and protect you," Phoebe gave her sister a big hug. The doorbell rang and Piper got up to get it.  
"Prue, I'm glad you could come,"  
"Why would I miss an afternoon with my sisters, like in the old days?" Prue asked, stepping into the room.  
"Hello, Phoebe," Prue smiled. The sisters all knew that Prue was still recovering from an all most fatal car accident, which explained her broken arm and bandage around her head. She had had a concussion as well, which she had gotten over now, seven months later. Piper gave Prue a cup of coffee and they were chatting about Phoebe's latest gift, to absorb energy from one thing and shoot it out towards another. This, so far, was very helpful in demon slaying. Years ago, Phoebe had been jealous of Prue and Piper because they had active powers and she didn't, but now, Prue and Piper were jealous of Phoebe. Prue's powers had advanced as well. She had telekinesis, the power to Astral Project, as well as the power to blink. Phoebe had premonitions, the power to levitate, and, her latest power, which the sisters had no name for yet. Piper had also advanced. She could freeze time, speak with animals, and even turn back time a few minutes (no more then fifteen minutes so far). Prue was extremely jealous of Phoebe's new power because it was so powerful; she could blow away walls. But Phoebe complained.  
"I'd trade you any day, Prue, for the power to blink. It's so draining, even more so then when I first had premonitions. And Piper, what I wouldn't give to talk to animals!"  
"I don't exactly talk to them, I just sort of understand them and they sort of understand me. It's sort of like a special bond; I don't know how to describe it. I just know what their answers will be just as they know what my question will be the moment I look at them. It's kind of scary. Like right now I know Kit wants to be fed... Oops! Oh Kit, I'm so sorry!" Piper jumped up and petted the cat and went into the kitchen to get her some food.  
"She's a wonderful girl,"  
"Don't put yourself down, you are too. I'm sorry about Dave," Phoebe said, apologetically.  
"You've been saying that ever since the crash. It's as if I just have plain bad luck with men! I mean, Andy was killed by a demon, now Dave in the car crash... Oh Phoebe, what am I going to do?"  
"Prue, you'll find some one some day, just like Piper. You have a soul mate out there,"  
"Yeah, and he died about six years ago," Phoebe knew Prue was referring to Andy, "I know that you and Piper want to talk about something alone, and I should get going anyway,"  
"No Prue, don't leave," Phoebe pleaded. Prue smiled and left. When the door closed, Phoebe heard a scream from the kitchen. She ran in through the doors and saw Piper, terrified. Across from her was a demon, absorbing something from her as if he were breathing it in. When he stopped, Piper collapsed to the floor, barely breathing. The demon held a satisfied look on his face. Phoebe, having no energy to absorb from elsewhere, soaked up her own energy and directed it at the demon in the form of a lightning bolt. He turned to smoke and disappeared, screaming. Phoebe rushed to Piper at the same time whipping out her cell phone and dialing 911.  
"Piper, honey, you'll be OK,"  
"Phoebe..."  
"Remember? You told me you weren't going to leave me for a long time," Phoebe tried to smile, but there were tears in her eyes.  
"I won't break that promise, Phoebe, am I one for breaking promises?"  
"No... No, you're not. Piper, you can survive this, you promised,"  
"I promised I wouldn't leave you... But I never promised I'd survive this,"  
"Yes you did. It's the same thing! Unless your idea of a long time is an hour,"  
"No, Phoebe, I told you... I told you that I... I couldn't keep that one... one promise, but... but... I'll always be there for you... always... ..." Phoebe was confused.  
"Piper, what do you mean?"   
"I... I love you Pheebs, and I... I always will... Tell Prue that... tooo... ... ... ..."  
"Piper? PIPER!" Phoebe began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
As we return to the present, where people are beginning to file out, one by one, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, and Melinda were left there, looking sadly at their lost loved one. But how lost was she? For when Phoebe approached the coffin to give her final regards, she had a shocking premonition. She saw Piper smiling at her, alive and in the exact same dress she was wearing now, only it was impossible to be from the past because Phoebe had no recollection of Piper ever looking like that in that dress. In fact, Piper had only worn it once before and she wasn't smiling at their cousin's wedding.  
"I told you I'd never leave you," a voice whispered in Phoebe's ear. Prue and Leo seemed not to notice it but when Phoebe turned around, the voice became louder and Prue and Leo did hear.  
"I love you all very much. You think I am gone from your lives forever but it is just the opposite. I am in your hearts forever and there, I am immortal. I'm only lost to you when you are lost to yourselves and even then, I will find a way to renew your faith. I am always watching over you and I always will. I was never one for breaking promises. And one day, I'm sure we will be together again... Someday,"  



	2. Free as a Bird

Someday part 2: As Sweet as a Dove  
  
From the pictures and stories her father and aunts told her and her own memories, Melinda felt as if she knew her mother more then she really did. When she smelled the lilac blooms, her father was surprised to hear her say, 'I love you, mommy,' because lilac was the perfume Piper Halliwell used to wear. Everyone told Melinda she was too young to remember her mother because she had died when she was only three, but Melinda knew they were wrong. She remembered her mother and she worshipped her like a Goddess. In school, they had to write about someone they admired. Melinda had thought about this assignment. There was her Aunt Prue, whom she admired for her bravery and cautious nature. There was her Aunt Phoebe, whom she admired for her wit, and ability to make everything seem bright and cheerful. She admired her father for what he did for a living, and for the way he always knew the right thing to say. But there were negatives to these people as well. Melinda didn't like it when her father was away from home even if she did get to stay with her aunts. Her aunts always acted as if she were to young to do things and were overprotective. But there was a person who no one had anything bad to say about. Her mother. Phoebe always said she admired her and Prue did, too. And her father had loved her. They always said she was beautiful, smart, witty, brave, strong, and even panicky at times, and that was what they loved her for. In Melinda's eyes, Piper was a hero; an angel that always smiled. When she drew a picture of her mother how she remembered her, long, raven hair, dark hazel eyes, wings and a halo, her father laughed and said 'that's definitely Piper.' He always told Melinda that if Piper were alive today, she would have been very proud of her. This made Melinda feel very happy especially, for a no reason she could think of, when a white bird was watching in the window.  
Leo started dating again when Melinda was nine, six years after his wife's death. Melinda had grown so attached to her mother and the idea that she was always watching her, that she didn't like the people her father brought into the house. She would begin to dance and say there were evil sprits in the house that didn't like Leo's new girlfriend. She would question and annoy them. She would always be around Leo and whenever his date wanted to 'go upstairs alone' with Leo, Melinda pretended to be ill. She hated them. And when these didn't work, like in the case of Maria, Leo's 5th girlfriend, Melinda would go to extremes.  
"Hello, Maria," she said casually one day when she went into the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Hello, Melly," Melinda hated that name.  
"What's a smug cow?" Maria looked at Melinda.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, it's something I heard my dad say," Melinda could hardly keep from laughing as Maria gave her a stern look.  
"Really, what else did he say?"  
"Oh something about my mom and how she had a lot more character then the little girls he's dating now,"  
"Really?" and with that, she stomped out of the room to Leo and left Melinda to snicker.  
  
One day, however, Leo brought home a girl Melinda couldn't scare away.  
"Denise, this is my daughter, Melinda. Whenever I introduce my dates to her they are always scared off. Melinda, I want you to be extra nice to Denise," Denise smiled and looked down at Melinda with bright green eyes, her long, wavy brown hair brushing her soft cheeks. She looked at Melinda as if to say, 'no one will come between me and my man.' Melinda looked back as if saying the same thing. Out of all the women her father brought home, this was the one she hated most. Melinda did her usual routine and nothing worked! She even came up with some new ideas! None helped. Some even brought Denise and her father close together. Like when Melinda told Denise her father had a fear of commitment from after he'd lost his first wife. Denise just rushed right up to Leo and comforted him, saying that she loved a man who wasn't afraid to show his emotions and one who was sympathetic. But Melinda had a fire inside her that she had inherited from her mother's side that kept burning bright and she was not going to give up.  
When Denise moved in was when Melinda flipped! Denise went through the house.  
"Oh, Leo, these pictures are simply awful!" she said, tossing one of Melinda's favorite photographs of her mother behind her. Leo caught it.  
"But Denise, these are pictures of my deceased wife! And it comforts Melinda to know she's there on the hearth, watching us,"  
"Please, Leo, I don't want to hear that you're still in love with a dead woman," this almost made Leo very angry, but he became patient.  
"Honey, I am surprised to hear you say that. Piper is- was my wife and the mother of my child and I will always love her. If you have a problem with that, you can leave," Denise looked up at Leo.  
"I'm sorry, honey, how about we keep one, and give the other pictures of her to Melinda," Denise took all the pictures, including the ones that Piper wasn't even in (except the ones with Leo in them), and kept one of Piper. She put the discarded pictures in a pile. She stuffed the picture of Piper into the corner of the hearth and began to put up pictures of her and Leo and only one of Melinda.  
"There," she said. The only picture of Piper was almost completely hidden and Leo wasn't happy about that, but he said nothing.  
Denise went through the house and put all of Piper's old things in the attic or threw them out except for the ones Melinda and Leo refused to be taken away from them. Melinda watched as Denise changed her father like an artist molding clay. She had no one left to turn to except her aunts. And now, she was really desperate. And all the while, a small white dove was watching the whole thing perched on a branch on a tree outside.  
  
"No, honey, that is dangerous!"  
"Please Aunt Phoebe! I need a banishing spell! You don't like her either," Phoebe turned and looked at her niece.  
"You're right, I don't like her. However, magic is nothing to play with. It's not for personal gain!"  
"Then what is it for?" Melinda looked quizzically at her aunt who looked completely taken aback.  
"You'll find out. It's what your mother died for..." Phoebe stopped for it still pained her to speak of her sister's death. Prue entered the hall.  
"Aunt Prue!" Prue looked at Melinda.  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
"Can you teach me a banishing spell?"  
"No, honey, magic isn't a toy! Now, do you want Phoebe to take you to school or not?" Melinda sighed and followed Phoebe out the door as Prue went upstairs. Prue and Phoebe had taken the manor after Piper had died and Leo thought it was only fair. When Phoebe and Melinda went out the door, a familiar white bird flew over head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Melinda. I hate my new step-mom," Melinda's friend, Jessie said. Jessie's parents were divorced and since Jessie most often lived with her dad, they knew how each other felt. In fact, they schemed together sometimes to get rid of their dads' new girlfriends. They were best friends; two peas in a pod and nothing could split them apart.  
"WITCH!" screamed Jason Kraft, a boy who hated Melinda and her friends and whom she hated in return. He threw a stone at Melinda. Jessie stood up to Melinda's defense.  
"What makes you say that?" she demanded.  
"I saw her doing magic! She's evil!"  
"Am not!" Melinda stood up beside Jessie.  
"Really? Prove it!" all the kids in the fourth grade were watching now, some took Jason's side, some took Melinda's and some just stood there, watching the fight on the playground, much like the dove on the jungle gym  
"She ain't no witch!" declared Alex Davis, Melinda's other best friend, "What magic did you see her do?"  
"She dropped her pencil, right? And it rolled under the teacher's desk, right? Well you know it was during a test and it would be hard to get it back, right? I looked at her she looked around the room. She didn't get up, but I looked at her again, 3 seconds later, and she had the exact same pencil with the teeth marks and everything, even the weird eraser, and she just started writing again like nothin' happened!"  
"Anything could explain that! She coulda gotten another pencil!" Jessie retorted.  
But Jason shook his head, "Uh uh! The pencil under the desk? It was gone!" everyone ooed and awed and more people joined Jason's group. But to Melinda's surprise, even more joined hers.  
"So what if she is a Witch?" asked one of the newcomers.  
Jason seemed surprised by this question, "Because Witches are evil! Didn't you ever read Snow White, or the Wizard of Oz?"  
"Yeah, I've read the Wizard of Oz! As I recall, there were good witches in it too!" cried the same newcomer. She seemed very sure of what she was saying. Melinda thought she was extremely tall for a fourth grader and her wavy blond hair fell a little past her shoulders.  
"What a load of Bull, Lisa, let's get out of here!" another girl game to the newcomer's side.  
"No, Jane, I don't like it when people tease people smaller then them!"  
"They're only fourth graders! Now come on! Mrs. Anderson will be mad!" Lisa took one last look at Melinda, winked her lovely brown eyes, and left with the other girl. Melinda looked after her, curiously.  
  
"How was school today, Mel?" Prue asked in the car.  
"Strange..." she replied, trailing off. Her mind was still on that girl, Lisa.  
"What do you mean 'strange?'"  
"Well... This boy accused me of being a witch and this girl came in- I think she was in sixth grade- and defended me. When she had to go, she winked at me,"  
"Interesting. You didn't use magic at school today, did you?" Prue asked.  
"Well..."  
"Melinda!"  
"I'm sorry! It was just once and it was a difficult situation! I just used your power to get my pencil! I made sure no one was looking! He didn't see me do it, he was just suspicious,"  
"Melinda, what have I told you about using your powers in public?"  
"Power, Auntie Prue, I only used one," Melinda pointed out. Prue, Phoebe, and Leo knew that Melinda was a special witch. She was the child of a Charmed One and she had special gifts to accompany that. The first gift and surprise to her aunts and parents, was that she had the combined power of the Charmed Ones. The ability to freeze time, have premonitions, and telekinesis. She had no other powers, but that, in itself, was new.  
"It doesn't matter what you did as long as you don't do it again,"  
"I won't," Melinda promised, reluctantly.  
  
When Melinda arrived home (even though she begged and pleaded to stay with her aunts), she received a phone call.  
"Hi, my name is Lisa Martin. You don't know me, but I was that girl today at recess, the sixth grader. Any way, I wanted to ask you a question: Do you believe in magic?" there was a long silence as Melinda thought about her answer. Her aunts had told her not to tell anyone about her powers, but Melinda didn't think Lisa was an ordinary girl.  
"... My Dad doesn't like me discussing things like this with strangers,"  
"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you,"  
"WAIT!" Melinda cried into the receiver, "I... I wouldn't really call you a stranger. In fact, I'm stranger then you,"  
"Are you now? I wouldn't be too sure,"  
There was another pause and then, Melinda did something bold, "Are you a Witch?"  
Silence, then, "That depends. What would you call a Witch?"  
"A... person who... who, um... has magic powers and... helps people?"  
"Right answer. Yes, you could call me a Witch," Lisa said.  
Melinda asked a question she had been asking forever, "What are spells for if not personal gain?"  
"Spells? Why do you want to know?"  
"Because my aunts won't tell me! They just tell me I can't use it for my own needs! They keep saying it's what my mom died for,"  
"Well, I'm only a few years older then you and I'm still not quite sure," Lisa lied, "but maybe we could get together sometime and talk,"  
"I'd like that," Melinda said, and they hung up.  
  
"Melinda, I have some excellent news," Leo smiled at his daughter. Denise smiled at her, too, but her smile was full of cruel intentions.  
"What?" Melinda asked.  
"Denise and I are getting married!" Melinda's eyes widened and she walked slowly up the stairs and to her room and screamed.  
"I think she took it rather well," Denise laughed.  
  
"Melinda Wyatt!" screamed Denise, "What do you think you're doing in here?" she was very angry. Melinda was looking through Denise's drawers trying to find something easy to put a simple curse on.  
"I... I..."  
"I never want to see you in here again without my permission! NEVER! There are private things in here! And look what you've done to the place!" Melinda looked around. She had thrown articles of clothing over the room, pillows were on the floor, curtains were off their hinges- she had gone through all of this looking for an object to curse.  
"I didn't mean it,"  
"You didn't mean it! Of course you did! You hate me as much as I hate you and you want me out of this house just as much as I want you out of my life! But Leo won't let me send you off to a boarding school. He said there are things that you have to learn here! I hate you just like I hated your mother-" Denise gasped and covered her mouth.  
"You... You knew my mother?" Melinda asked, aghast.  
"I... I knew her. My sister went to her club and she kicked her out... In a sense of the phrase,"  
"And you hated her?" Melinda didn't know one person who hated her mother.  
"Yes! I hated her and her whole family! Your mother was nothing but a selfish human doormat!"  
"Stop it!" Melinda said covering her ears, but she could still hear the malevolent words of her father's fiancé.  
"She stole your father from me, you know. And she was cruel to every one she met! We were enemies from the day we met! That's why I sent- I sent her a note telling her to leave Leo alone!"  
"STOP IT!"  
"She was ugly, too! And she was no good at running a business!"  
"IT'S ALL LIES!"  
"And do you know what? You're even worse then she is,"  
"STOP IT!!" Melinda screamed and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, where Melinda passed a gorgeous white dove...  
  
Melinda ran into the woods and began to weep terribly. She sat against a tree and hugged her knees close to her. What was she going to do? She didn't know. She hated Denise and she never wanted to go back. She couldn't go back. She would be punished and probably the flower girl in a wedding she wished would never happen. She wanted to talk to someone, but Jessie was out of town and Matthew wouldn't understand. She had no idea where Lisa lived, either. She kept crying. Suddenly, a white bird flew onto the damp soil in front of her and cooed as if to comfort her. Then, there was a flash of white light and where the dove had been, appeared a dark-haired young woman with a beautiful smile.  
"Mom?" Melinda asked, unbelieving.  
"Yes, honey. I love you and I always will. I'm very proud of you. Denise will not get what she wants especially if you go back home. Your aunts will help you understand when you get there. You are a very special girl, Melinda, and I want to tell you the same thing I told my sisters. I am always watching over you and I will always be there for you especially when you need me most, remember that,"  
"I... I will... Mommy," Melinda stuttered.  
Piper smiled, "I love you, sweetheart. Now go home, your father and aunts need you," in another flash of white light, she transformed back into a white dove and flew away.  
"I love you, too, Mom,"  
  
"How could you let this happen?!" Leo demanded of his affianced.  
She sighed, "Oh Leo, I'm growing tired of your love," she yawned, lazily.  
"What?" Leo asked, completely shocked.  
"You idiot!" She waved her hand and Leo and he went flying towards the wall. He was pulled up it as if by a rope with another wave and his hands became locked tight in chains that came from nowhere and coiled around his neck. His chained hands and neck hanged him on the wall like a picture frame and his feet weren't touching the ground.  
"Do you know what they did to torture people in the Middle ages? They would use the headcrushers, which exerted tremendous force on the head by means of a screw. This could be used as a means of execution. Some headcrushers had a sharp point at the tip of the screw which would drive into the skull, anchoring it for the pressure of the skull plate," Leo flinched at this detailed description, "Of course there is also the Cat's Paw, which was about as large as four fingers of a man's hand, these devices, usually attached to a short handle, served to rip the victim's flesh to shreds and to strip it off the bones, in any part: face, abdomen, back, limbs... do you want to hear about other devises to choose from for your torture, or should I just use that?"   
"Who are you?" Leo asked.  
"Who am I... hmmm... interesting question. Well, let's just say I know something special that happened Saturday, June 26, 2006. I know what the people involved were talking about. I know what time one of them left. I know the look on another's face when she saw the fate of their sister. I know the sister's last words to her younger sister. And I know that the promise she made was broken," She smiled and Leo looked at her with all the hatred he could convene.  
"YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed.  
Denise laughed, "No, actually, I didn't. I sent someone to kill her. He did well, too, and he was well rewarded. He stole her love, life, and beauty from her and gave it to me. That's what made you love me. She is me,"  
"NO! You're not her!" The door opened and closed and Prue and Phoebe came in.  
"Leo, we heard what happened and- Oh my God!" Phoebe said when she turned the corner and saw the situation.  
"Oh yes, if it isn't the Darned Ones," Denise shook her head. Prue tried to throw against the wall, but found her power was useless.  
"You're all so idiotic. Your powers are useless against me. Why do you think, Phoebe, that you couldn't have any premonitions about me?"  
"I had a bad feeling about you,"  
"That has nothing to do with your psychic abilities! Many people have 'bad feelings!' And Leo, why do you think you couldn't sense anything wrong with me? I am invincible against everything in this world! I used to be a young witch like you until he came and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. My soul for immortality, invincibility and ever lasting beauty! I gave it to him and ever since I have been killing anyone and everyone and my favorite was witches. Until I fell in love with you, Leo. But then, she came and had to steal you away. I couldn't kill her then, because I had just realized my strength. But when I had practiced and wheedled my way to an upper class warlock, I could hire someone to do it for me. She knew I was coming, we had had a confrontation at her club and she had kicked me out a few days before she died. She was weak while I was strong and I knew all demons and warlocks alike would worship me if I broke the Charmed circle. And I was. I have more power then you could dream of. But there was still something I wanted, Leo. You. But I had forgotten that you had a daughter. She would have ruined everything if she had known about demons because the combined power of the Charmed Ones is the only thing that can stop me. I needed her out of the way and now she is. She won't come back, I've made sure of it. And now, Leo, I have grown tired of your love and your consistent whining! Since I have no soul I can feel no love, compassion, or guilt. I only thought I loved you when I really wanted you... as a trophy. Time to die Leo once and for all with white lighter poison" Denise gathered all her energy into a black ball of electricity.  
"STOP!" Melinda screamed when she entered the living room.  
"Melinda!" Denise gasped, "I didn't know you would be returning,"  
"Yeah well, I'm back and you're not going to hurt my family!"  
"Melinda, only you can stop her; only you have the complete power of the Charmed Ones," Phoebe whispered. Melinda nodded even though she didn't really understand. But as if she had spoken them before, Melinda knew the words to say.  
"The Power Of Three Will Set Me Free! The Power Of Three Will Set Me Free! The Power Of Three Will Set Me Free!"  
"NO!" Screamed Denise as she disappeared in a haze of jet black smoke.  
"What made you come back?" Prue asked.  
Melinda smiled, "Oh, a little bird told me," Leo was confused but when Prue and Phoebe looked out the window and saw a white dove flying out of sight, they understood.  



End file.
